


At Dawn A New Sun Rises

by rhyaenv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality Spectrum, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming, Demisexual Sam, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaenv/pseuds/rhyaenv
Summary: Since he presented as an alpha at fourteen, Sam’s always felt a disconnect with his dynamic. He’s kept it a secret from most, along with a few other things—especially from Dean.One night Sam wakes up alone in an alley with no idea how he got there, only to discover the following day that he’s not an alpha anymore—he’s anomega. Now everything Sam’s tried to keep hidden slowly starts to unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a handful of Wincest ABO AU fics were Sam dislikes presenting as an omega (heck, even _I_ tried writing a fic like that before, lol), but this time, for a change, I really wanted to write a short fic where Sam _likes_ being an omega, and thus, after some thinking, the idea for this fic was born. This fic is not betaed, so I apologize now for all the mistakes you'll find. Even so, I hope you all like the first chapter of this fic, if you do, please leave me a comment below and let me know!

As Sam came to, the first thing that occurred to him was that he felt strange—as if his center of balance had somehow been shifted. He stumbled several times as he attempted to stand up, his limbs feeling slightly numb and unwilling to listen and work together. Even when he was finally up, his legs wavered slightly, as if they were struggling to support his weight, and everything around him swam before his eyes. Sam had to blink several times before his vision finally steadied and cleared. 

Everything just felt so _off_ —he felt unsteady, dazed, and like something was awry with not just him, but also with world around him. It was as if, along with everything else, his senses weren’t working properly to process everything around him as they should be. Because, along with the loud rushing of blood in his ears, Sam could also hear a distant ringing sound, yet nothing else. His head felt heavy and throbbed in pain. And though his vision was better than before now, despite the faint darkness around him, his eyes were still slightly watery and irritated. 

Anxiety and fear welled in Sam's chest as he looked around and slowly came to realize he was in an unfamiliar alley with no idea where exactly he was, much less _how_  he’d gotten there in the first place. His right hand immediately reached into his pant pocket and when his fingers came upon his cellphone, he let out a relieved, trembling breath of air. He pulled out the phone and swallowed when he saw he had _thirty-nine_  missed calls from Dean. And when he finally took notice of the time—that it was now 11:58PM, meaning five hours had elapsed since he last recalled checking the time on his phone—he closed his eyes and winced before he dialed Dean's number.

The line didn't even ring twice before Dean answered, his loud voice clearly angry, but also concerned, making Sam flinch, "Jesus-fuckin'-Christ, Sam! Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling you for hours now! You just left the bar and disappeared on me! Couldn't you've at least told me where you were going?"

"Dean..." Sam's voice sounded feeble as he spoke, "I... I just woke up and I have no idea where I am."

The line instantly fell quiet for a few seconds before Dean let out a shuddering breath of air, his voice now sounding exhausted but still worried, “Sam…what happened after you left?"

"I..." Sam tried to recall, but there didn't seem to be much of anything in his memory after he told Dean he was leaving, "I know I was leaving the bar and planning to head back to our motel room, but once I got out the door… I— I just— I don't know how I got here."

"Fuck..." Dean let out another breath of air. “Can you find the nearest street and tell me the name so I can figure out where you are and go pick you up?"

“Yeah, let me go and find one now," Sam quickly began walking forwards and out of the alley.

“Sam?” the word was said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t hang up on me, alright?” The question made Sam’s heart ache, because even though he felt faint and groggy, he could still hear the uncertainty, the underlying panic in his brother’s voice.

“I promise, I won’t.” Sam didn’t voice the thought that he wasn’t even thinking of hanging up on Dean in the first place because he was just as afraid and _needed_ to hear Dean’s voice, to at least know his brother was still there with him in some way.

  


Several minutes later, after Dean stopped the Impala on the shoulder of the street Sam had been waiting at. Sam immediately opened the door and took a seat before closing the car door again. Dean didn't put the Impala back into drive yet though, instead he turned to look at Sam, his features twisted in worry. “You alright?”

Though Sam was tempted to just blurt out that he was fine, given what had happened he decided it was best not to lie. He paused for a second before he gave a tentative reply, “I… I woke up feeling really weak and…strange, but, uh, I’m feeling a bit better now.”

“‘Strange’?” Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. “Strange how?”

“Well, almost like there was something wrong with my body?” Sam bit his lip for a moment before he continued carefully, “I mean, I had trouble getting up because my arms and legs weren’t really coordinating together all that well, and my head felt pretty weird, kinda like waking up from a terrible hangover, where everything’s a bit hazy and too much, just...it was a bit more intense, I guess, but I don’t know why I felt like that to begin with.”

A heavy silent filled the car before Dean dared to ask through clenched teeth, his voice laced with both apprehension and anger as he forced the question out, “You think someone might’ve drugged you?”

“I…” Sam hesitated, not having thought of that possibly until Dean mentioned it then. “I want to say no, but, honestly, I have no idea. I mean— We both know I only got one drink at the bar, and I pretty much kept my eyes on it most of the time, and I didn’t even finish it, but…I guess it’s still possible that someone might’ve...slipped me something before I left.”

Dean’s features remained blank, but Sam could see the minute details on his older brother’s face that told him that the idea of someone possibly spiking Sam’s drink enraged him. Sam tried to tell himself that this was just his brother being overprotective again, which wasn’t all that unusual, but a small part of him—a part of himself he’d been trying to ignore and suppress futilely for years now—was secretly thrilled to see Dean get so upset on his behalf.

“Let’s just head back to our motel, Dean, please,” the words from Sam were a quiet plea.

At hearing them, Dean seemed to calm down slightly. “Alright, let’s head back.” He put the Impala into drive and steered her back onto the dark, empty road.  

 

• • •

 

The following morning, when Sam awoke, he found that while things—or, really, his body—still felt slightly odd, it was slight, just a peculiar itch under his skin now and an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. Yet, strangely enough, Sam also felt _good_ , refreshed, as if he’d woken up from a pleasant and much needed night of uninterrupted sleep.

Other than that, Sam hadn’t thought anything else amiss until Dean walked into the motel room and placed the food he’d bought on the only table present. His brother had immediately turned around afterwards to face him and ask, rather tentatively, “Hey, Sam, uh…is everything alright?”

”Yes, everything’s alright,” Sam replied easily, then added, “I mean, I still feel just a tiny bit off, but it’s practically nothing when compared to how I’d felt last night after I’d woken up.”

“Oh—uh,” Dean looked incredibly nervous then, almost flustered, “are you sure about that?”

The sight of Dean looking so nervous made Sam pause as a surge of apprehension began to swell in his chest. “Why are you asking?”

“Because, dude, I don’t know how to tell you this…I don’t know if you’ve even noticed, but…” Dean ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that only made Sam’s anxiety grow, “uh, your scent seems to’ve…changed.”

Everything seemed to come to a complete halt, and a heavy silence descended upon the room.

For a second, Sam convinced himself he heard Dean wrong. “What?”

“Your, uh, scent changed—it’s different now,” Dean repeated in an almost timorous voice.

“No,” Sam shook his head, “I, uh— I heard you, I just…I don’t understand how that’s…possible. Are— Are you sure?”

At Sam’s question, Dean scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Of course of I’m sure. My nose has never lied to me before.”

“Oh.” Sam had no idea what else to say.

When Sam merely continued staring at him, looking so unsure, Dean tried to explain, his face taking on a slight flush as he did so. “Look, honestly, your scent’s still pretty much the same, but it’s also different. Almost…softer?” Then, before he could convince himself to keep quiet, he finally admitted in a quiet rush, “You smell like an omega now.”

The words were like a hit straight to his chest, leaving him utterly breathless and faint.

“But…” Sam attempted to speak, but for a while the words seemed to be lodged in his throat, “But I’m an alpha. I— I don’t understand. That— It’s not possible.”

Then, with that final piece of information, something seemed to just _click_ in Sam’s mind. Because even though his body had begun to feel odd since he woke up last night in that unfamiliar alley, even though it still felt slightly strange at that moment, the unfamiliar sensation somehow almost did feel _right_.

Sam never told Dean about this—this thing he’d kept secret since he was fourteen years old. How he’d never felt at peace knowing he was an alpha. How even though everyone congratulated him for presenting as an alpha, how even though John was so proud to have a second alpha son, Sam had tried to be happy about his presentation too, but had always failed in doing so. Because being an alpha? For Sam, though he couldn’t exactly explain it, it just felt _wrong_ , almost like he wasn’t meant to be one in the first place, because no matter how much Sam tried to force himself to think otherwise, there was no denying Sam didn’t like being one.

Growing up, he’d taken alpha scent suppressors to mask his scent, had taken every type of pill possible to suppress his ruts. It’d confused both John and Dean, because they had no idea he was doing so. They only knew that while Sam was an alpha, his alpha scent was always so weak that oftentimes people mistook him for a beta. His family had often asked him about it, about why his scent was so faint, yet each time Sam had lied and said he had no idea. They thought he had ruts every two months like a normal alpha, when really, Sam had stopped having them almost completely, but kept the guise that he was still having them so they wouldn’t grow even more suspicious. The only person who knew the truth was Bobby—and it was him that Sam depended on to obtain all those scent neutralizers and rut suppressing pills for him.

Bobby had also been the only person to comfort and tell Sam that it was okay for him to dislike being an alpha, if he did. It was thanks to Bobby that Sam eventually discovered, only a few months before his eighteenth birthday, and consequently months before his high school graduation, that there were actual surgeries for alphas that wanted to change their dynamic. They were incredibly costly though, and the hormone treatment needed lasted several weeks, depending on if the alpha wanted to change their dynamic to that of a beta or an omega, the later being more costly and requiring a longer treatment period. 

Sam had confessed to Bobby, after reading more about the dynamic alteration treatments, that if he had the money for it, he might’ve been interested in them. But when Bobby had asked him what dynamic he might be thinking of changing too if he was ever able to pay for one, Sam had been too nervous and embarrassed to give an actual reply. Bobby, though, had obviously seen past this and told him that no matter what he chose, whether be’d become a beta or an omega, he’d always be happy for and proud of him. But that night, Sam had gone to bed wondering if Bobby knew the true answer Sam had denied voicing to the question he’d asked. 

Along with that, there was also the matter of Sam’s sexuality. While Sam knew Dean was attracted to female omegas and betas, as most male alphas often are, Sam wasn’t attracted to omegas at all, male or female. The same seemed to apply to betas, for the most part—Jessica being an exception. Rather, most of Sam’s life, even after he’d presented, he’d found himself attracted to alphas, both female and male, but especially the latter. But while Sam had developed crushes on several alphas throughout his high school years, and also during college, even then, he’d never felt sexually attracted to most of them. It wasn’t until after he met Jessica that he found out why.

She’d introduced him to it—the asexual spectrum—and in it, a word that fit him: _demisexuality_. Because, while Sam did developed crushes on people, he realized it wasn’t until _after_ he got to know someone, after he became good friends with them, that _sometimes_ that sexual attraction came to be. Yet even then, despite the very few times he’d ever felt that type of attraction to someone, Sam had never allowed himself to act on it, not even with Jessica after they got together. 

Even now, it pained Sam to recall how he’d only admitted half of the truth to her when they’d been together. He’d told her he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having sex because he hated the fact that if he participated, he’d be unable to stop his body reacting, from forming a knot. Something that always make him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. 

And Sam hated it—hated how his body responded, hated having a knot, hated being unable to stop his body from forming one when he got too aroused. Hated how confused he felt when his body never craved to _bite_ and _claim_ and _take_ as it should, but rather, how his body and mind wanted the exact _opposite_. It all just felt too perplexing and unusual and _wrong_ , that the mere thought of ever actually having sex with anyone always filled his mind and body with panic and horror.

But that was only part of it, the other half he dared not tell a soul—not Jessica, not Bobby.

And that was because, even when he was together with Jessica, while he did love her, a large part of his heart still belonged to another, as it had for most of his life.

 _Dean._

His older _brother_.

Sam had done his research, he knew romantic and sexual attraction between siblings was wasn’t exactly rare—what was rare, however, was when the attraction became so strong that it lead to siblings actually _mating_ , much less forming an official bonded pair. But the thing was, nearly all cases of sibling incest he read about were between an omega and alpha sibling. Or between two betas. He had yet to read about a case where two omega siblings mated, or one involving two alphas.

Yet now, if what Dean said was right—and somehow, hearing the words, Sam just knew Dean was—then Sam wasn’t an alpha anymore. He was an omega now.

But Sam knew that wouldn’t change anything. Dean only had eyes for female betas and omegas. Even then, Sam knew Dean could never see him like that—as a potential bondmate. No matter how much Sam wished he could just come clean about _everything_  to Dean, he couldn’t, not even now.

“Sam?”

Sam started slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts.

“You alright there?” Dean asked softly as he approached Sam, his brows furrowed as he stared at his brother. “You sorta went quiet for a moment and didn’t answer when I called you a few times.”  

Somehow, Sam could feel it now—or, rather, he was more aware of just how his body was had changed. Because before, when their dynamics had been the same, Dean’s alpha scent had still been pleasing, it’d been calming and always made Sam feel at home. But now that he was an omega, it was like what he’d scented before had been muted, as if he’d only smelled a fraction of Dean’s true scent, because now, even though Dean was still a few feet away, his older brother’s heady scent was surrounding him, filling his lungs, and it was absolutely _intoxicating_.

The scent was so strong and enticing that with each following inhale, Sam could could feel his body start to react, could feel the way his legs began to tremble, how his heart immediately began to flutter frantically in his constricted chest, how his mind was screaming, ordering him to go up to Dean and beg the alpha to claim Sam as his.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice brought him back again, and to his surprise, Dean was standing right in front of him now. He could see his how his brother’s brows were furrowed in concern. “Maybe you should sit down. You spaced out on me again.”

When Sam saw Dean reach out to grab him, he forced himself to take a few, wobbly steps back. “I’ll be right back.” And before Dean could say anything in response, Sam turned around and rushed into the single restroom in their motel room.

Right after he made sure to lock the door behind him, Sam pulled down the cover seat on the toilet and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. His heart was still racing, beating anxiously inside his chest. Though he was now feeling breathless and somewhat faint, Sam knew there was no denying what had just happened. And what was going to happen if he hadn’t rushed out to lock himself in the restroom.

People often joked about omegas _swooning_ , about how utterly embarrassing and hilarious it was to witness it happen. But the truth was, it was rather rare for an omega’s body to react in such a way that they swooned. Through his readings, Sam had learned that the only true cause for an omega to swoon was when they were in the presence of their true mate, the one person they were completely compatible with, and in nearly all instances recorded, it had been with an alpha.

When the alpha and omega would first meet, their bodies would react—the alpha’s body would unconsciously overproduce and release more pheromones, which would overwhelm the omega’s senses and body and cause them to swoon. In most cases, this lead up to the omega fainting, or completely passing out. But in some, the omega remained awake but ended up falling into a hazy daze where they would sometimes remain unresponsive to the happenings around them until their alpha sensed their swoon, a sign and confirmation of their status as true mates, and managed to break the spell the omega had fallen into by initiating a period of close physical contact with them.

Sam was still struggling to wrap his head around it—he had only just come to realize and accept that, by some unusual miracle, he was now an omega, but for his body to react and for him to just _know_  that he was about to fall into a swoon because of Dean? The words were right there, almost yelling at him to accept the undeniable truth.

He and Dean were _true mates_.

Sam had no idea how it was possible. Then again, he was an omega now, not an alpha. Something that in itself should’ve also been impossible without medical intervention. The fact that they were blood-related brothers also didn’t help, given that the number of cases where siblings found out they were true mates were also exceedingly rare too. Logically, everything seemed to be pointed against him and Dean being true mates, and yet here Sam was.

He could feel the way his body was still reacting to whiffs he’d gotten of Dean’s pheromones. Even though he’d rushed out of the room to hide inside the tiny restroom as soon as he’d felt the strange stirrings inside of him, there was no denying that right now, he _was_ caught in the beginnings a swoon. Even though this one wasn’t going to be as severe most cases could get, likely because he’d immediately fled as soon as he did and was now physically distanced from Dean, he knew that medically it would still classify as one.

Sam could hear the rushing of blood roaring in his ears, the way his skin was crawling with goosebumps and the hair on his arms and neck were standing on end, the way he felt like he was slowly being pulled deeper and deeper underwater, his chest growing unbearably tight as his lungs struggled to bring in enough air, the way his body shook even now, how his skin began to perspire as his body tried to pump out as much omega-in-a-swoon pheromones to alert his alpha to come close and touch him.

But Dean wasn’t his alpha—he _couldn’t_  be. 

So with shaking legs, Sam slowly got up, pulled off all his clothes, and carefully stepped into the shower. He turned the shower handle and when the cold water finally hit his skin, he couldn’t stop himself from flinching and sucking in a sharp breath of air.

No matter what, Sam couldn’t risk Dean knowing any of this. How the longer he spent in his new, changed body, the more he felt so sure and at ease with himself, more than he ever had while he’d been an alpha. How Sam was mostly attracted to alphas, not omegas like everyone assumed he should be. And, lastly, he couldn’t risk Dean finding out about the fact that his little brother was in love with him, how he had been for as long as he could remember. How now, more than ever, Sam’s heart and body yearned for Dean to make him his _bondmate_.

Knowing this, Sam let out a pained breath of air and grabbed the soap. He had to make sure to get rid of the scent before he dared walked out of the restroom and into the same room as Dean.

  


The first thing Dean said after Sam walked out of the restroom and towards the small table in the room was, “Your food’s gone cold now. Do you want me to heat it up for you in the microwave?”

The words were said hesitantly, even though Dean offered him a small smile after he’d asked the question. But somehow, knowing his older brother was feeling anxious only made Sam’s already existing unease increase. “Oh, uh, sure.” Truthfully, given what’d just happened only moments ago, Sam wasn’t feeling all that hungry then, but he knew if he didn’t try and eat something, Dean’s worry would only get worse.

As Dean gave a nod before he got up and walked over to the small kitchenette to heat up the food, Sam gave a sigh before took a seat on the table and waited. A few minutes later, Dean walked back to the table and placed a plate full of food before him, along with a cup of what appeared to be coffee, then, he went back to grab a fork and knife for Sam to use.

“Thanks,” Sam murmured as he grabbed the eating utensils and slowly began to eat.

“No problem,” Dean answered quiet as he sat down on the chair across the table from Sam.

An awkward, painfully palpable silence engulfed the room before, minutes later, Dean cleared his throat, “You, uh— You still don’t recall anything about last night?”

Sam stopped eating. “No, uh, I don’t. Everything’s still missing from the moment I tried to leave the bar until I woke up in that alley.”

“Okay,” was all Dean said before he reached for the newspaper that’d been on the table. The stifling silence from before returned as Sam continued to eat and Dean quietly read the newspaper.

It wasn't until Sam had eaten as much as he could and was finishing off his coffee that Dean dared speak again, "Hey, Sam?" In response, Sam merely look up at Dean questioningly. “Don't worry, we'll find the sonofabitch that did this to you and get you back to…normal as soon as possible."

Sam averted his gaze and nodded, but the words made his stomach churn in dread. Now that he knew he was an omega, now that he could recognize that the odd, lingered feeling of being one was actually the feeling of relief, of being so at peace with his body, with himself, Sam realized something he wasn't sure he could ever give voice to. Especially to Dean.

He didn't _want_  to go back to being an alpha. Despite the years of fighting for more omega rights, omegas still had it pretty rough to this day, especially when compared to alphas. But even so, Sam could already tell—he wanted to stay like this, he wanted to remain an omega.

But how the hell was he supposed to tell his older brother that? How was he supposed to tell Dean that being an alpha had felt so irrevocably wrong? That he’d hated being one to the core of his being, how the idea of going into a rut make him feel sick and terrified? That his mind had always protested his dynamic ever since he’d presented and experienced his very first rut? That he once dreamed of being able to afford a dynamic alteration treatment? That in the few hours he'd been an omega today he’d felt so much better about himself, about his body as a whole, than he ever had since he’d been fourteen years old? That before he’d even realized it, somehow, he knew he wanted to remain like this? That he didn’t want Dean to find a way to change him back?

How the hell was Sam supposed to tell Dean all that?

With a small, yet weary sigh, Sam took one last sip from his coffee. As he eyed Dean through the corner of his eyes, he tried to think of what he could possibly do now. Because no matter what, Sam’s mind was set—he wasn’t going to let anyone change him back. He was an omega now, and, no matter what, he was going to remain as one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry I took so long to update this fic. ;__; I originally wanted to finish up this entire fic before November ended, but that didn’t end up happening. ;; Things have been rough for quite some time now, as I’m currently still struggling to find a job, and I just lost my motivation for writing a lot of my WIPs (this fic included) yet again. To be honest, I’m still going through a pretty tough time, but I'm glad I was finally able to finish up this next chapter after some encouragement from my dear friend, [Charlie_Waits](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Waits). ♥
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! If you do, please leave me a comment down below! ♥

Two days had passed since Sam woke up and found out he’d been changed into an omega. During those two days, Dean had been all but frantic, making sure they looked at each possible lead that might help them figure out why Sam’s dynamic had been changed, how it might have been done, by who, and, most importantly, how to reverse it so that Sam could be an alpha once again. 

With each day, Dean appeared to grow slightly more frustrated, more worried, and it pained Sam to see his brother so upset over something he didn’t want to change. While Sam wished to remain an omega, he still had no recollection of the event that led to his change—so just like Dean, Sam himself also wanted answers on who had done this to him, for what reason, and how exactly they’d accomplished it in the first place. 

But guilt also ate at him as he watched Dean, because while his brother was doing everything possible to find those answers and a way to reverse whatever was done to him, a small part of Sam desperately hoped they wouldn’t find anything. Because Sam knew if they _did_ find out what happened and there was a slight change he could be changed back, he’d have to tell Dean he didn’t want to be an alpha again, and when Dean would ask _why_ , the truth would be forced out of him and into the light. 

Fearing Dean’s possible reaction to such a confession, Sam often found himself wishing instead that they’d find nothing and merely move on. 

 

On the morning of the third day, feeling rather tired and restless, Sam decided to go into town after they’d eaten breakfast. Dean had been adamant about accompanying Sam, but after the quiet plea from his little brother, saying he just wanted some time to be alone, Dean reluctantly backed off—but not before asking Sam to call him immediately if anything at all happened. 

So, for a while, Sam merely walked around, looking at all the tiny shops in the small town they were in. And after nearly twenty minutes had elapsed, Sam thought about going to grab some coffee for himself and Dean before he began to make his way back to their motel. But when a tiny little shop across the street caught his attention just as he was turning around, Sam came to a stop. 

The sign above the store merely read _Bewitched_ , but when Sam looked past the large glass window in the front, he found himself smiling, because behind the window was a nicely arranged display of herbs, books, candles, tiny, dark bottles, and large stones and crystals. 

The thought of a _real _witch actually having their own store, and daring to name it _Bewitched___ , amused Sam. For a moment, he thought about turning away and making his way to the small coffee shop he’d spotted earlier, but curiosity tugged at his mind. He quickly checked the time on his phone before he pocketed it and made his way over to the tiny shop. 

 

“Hello,” the person behind the counter immediately greeted Sam with a kind smile after he walked inside. He took in her dark, thick hair that was tied back into a long braid, her lightly tanned skin, and her gentle light brown eyes as they gazed back at him. “My name is Maria. Is there anything I might be able to help you with today?” 

“Oh, uh—” Sam’s eyes quickly scanned the area before him before his gaze settled back on the young woman and he felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over him as he gave a nervous smile in return. “I, uh— I’d just like to looking around for now, I think.” 

Her smile remained. “Is there anything in particular you might be looking for?” 

“N-Not really,” Sam raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck for a moment. 

There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she replied, “Very well then, but if you need any help with anything, please feel free to notify me, I’d be more than happy to help you with whatever you might need.” 

“Thank you.” 

She nodded her head before Sam turned around and began walking around inside the store, his eyes taking in the items lining the shelves. It wasn’t until he reached a corner of the room that he took notice of a small table covered in a dark, silky purple fabric. The table had nothing on it except for a black, round bowl with white pieces of paper inside. Curious, Sam approached the table and picked out a paper from inside the bowl. He brought it up and read the small black letters that were printed on it. 

> _BEWITCHED  
>  Fortune telling and spiritual healing sessions also offered.  
>  Please contact (xxx) xxx-xxxx for more information._

_Maybe,_ Sam thought to himself as an idea came forth in his mind as he continued eyeing the words on the small card, _if someone here really is a witch, they might be able to help me._

“Have you found anything of interest?” a quiet voice spoke behind Sam, startling him. He quickly turned around to see that is was Maria, looking at him carefully with a strange, almost searching and curious look in her eyes. 

“I—” Sam swallowed and gave himself a second to relax. He quickly came to a decision then. “I think I’d like to ask about your…spiritual healing sessions.” 

“If you’re interested, our spiritual healing sessions run at one dollar and fifty cents per minute. Most people tend to requests sessions that last about ten minutes to half an hour, which is fifteen and forty-five dollars respectfully. But the exact price will depend on your and your needs.” 

“Then, would it be possible for me to request one right now?” Something about her unwavering gaze unnerved him. “I need to go back home soon, my brother’s waiting on me.” 

“Of course,” she nodded, “please follow me to the back. We have a special room set up for these sessions.” As Maria turned and began to walk away, Sam breathed in and then out before he took a step forward to follow her. 

 

As soon as they were both seated in a small, but comfortable, lowly lit room, Maria was the first to speak. 

“Before we get started, I’d just like to go ahead and confirm your suspicions,” Maria smiled lightly as Sam’s brows pulled together, “I am indeed a witch.” Sam’s eyes merely widened slightly in surprise that she’d so boldly declared it. “Now, onto what brought you here—you’ve been touched by magic recently,” she added after a few seconds, this time the corner of her lips tugged down into a frown, “that is why you came to my store, yes? To see if I could help you with your…” her features were pensive for a moment before she finally decided on the word, “situation?” 

For a handful of seconds, Sam mere sat there, turning her words over in his mind until it he finally said in a low voice, “Are you saying that what happened to me was done by a witch?”

She gave a sympathetic sigh. “Yes, there are still hints of someone’s magical signature written all over your aura.” 

“I…” Sam’s voice faltered slightly then, “I didn’t know a witch could actually do something like… _this_ to someone.” 

“It is possible,” Maria nodded her head, “not many people know dynamic changes can be done with magic as well, seeing as many don’t truly believe magic is real, but it definitely can be done. Even then, though, the actual spell itself is quite obscure. A witch will not know of such a spell unless they are actively looking for specific spells tied to dynamics. And even then, the spell to change a person’s dynamic, especially if it is going to be permanent, requires a great deal of magic and skill to be successfully completed. Whoever did this to you, it seems to me that they’re rather powerful and clearly know what they’re doing.”

“Oh.”

“I'd say I'm sorry," she seemed almost pensive again then, yet a kind smile rested on her face, “but I can also see that you agree with what was done to you.”

Sam averted his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed. “You, uh— You can sense that too?”

“Yes. If I may say so, your aura is radiant. It’s glowing in a way that makes me think that, even if you were changed into an omega without your consent, you're still very much pleased it was done. Your aura wouldn't be this radiant right now if you disliked the change.” When Sam said nothing, she continued quietly, “If there's anything else on your mind, if you have any questions, please feel free to bring them up, I’ll do my best to give you answers.”

“I…” Sam averted his gaze slightly. “How can I make sure that I stay like…this? I— I’m terrified I'll just wake up one day and realize I've gone back to… _before_.”

“I can most definitely help with that. Thankfully, I am well versed in spells involving dynamic changes. I’ve also successfully performed a handful of them over the last few years." Maria's eyes narrowed briefly as she carefully studied Sam for a few seconds. "From what I can see, the spell the witch cast on you appears quite permanent as it is, but I can make sure that it sticks, in case anyone attempts to try and undo the spell, if you’d like?” 

“I…” Sam swallowed, “I’d really like that, please.” 

“Of course,” Maria gave Sam a comforting smile, “would you like me to do that now?” 

“Oh, uh, well, before— To be honest, I have no idea what happened to me on the night I was changed. Is it possible that whoever cast the spell also altered my memory somehow?”

“I can also check for that. If your memory was altered in any way by a spell, I can try and retrieve whatever memories might've been hidden. Is that what you’d like me to do as well?”

“Yes, I— I’d like that, please. Not knowing what happened that night, just having this missing chunk of time is…” Sam trailed off with a frown, “deeply unsettling.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the best that I can to get your memories back,” Maria assured Sam as she got up. “Would you be more comfortable sitting down or lying down while I perform the spells?”

“I’d prefer to sit down, please.”

“Very well, then please stay seated where you are,” Maria walked up to Sam until she was standing directly behind him, she raised her hands so that they were hovering centimeters away from Sam’s upper back, “I’ll begin now.” 

As soon as Maria finished speaking an incantation in Latin, Sam could distinctly feel Maria’s magic envelope him, her magic felt warm, comforting, but it still make goosebumps rise and spread all across the skin of his arms and back. 

“Ah, I see,” Maria exhaled, her lips twisted into a displeased frown, “this witch, they most definitely did alter your memory. There are magical traces still lingering around—thankfully, it seems they didn't delete your memory, they just suppressed it.”

“Is there a difference between the two?” Sam couldn't help but ask.

Maria nodded. “There is. Between the two, the easiest to cast is memory suppression. It merely hides the memory away, making it difficult to find—the memory itself remains inside the mind of the person, but they’ll struggle to recall the memory on their own. The spell is quick and easy to cast, but it is temporary—given enough time, the memory will eventually come back to the owner on its own.

“But memory deletion is different. It requires skill, and quite a bit of time to do and complete. To do it successfully, a witch needs to enter your mind and search for the memory they wish to delete, from there, they pluck the memory from you and patch things up in your mind so that even you yourself won't realize a memory had been taken, that something is missing. When your memory has been suppressed, you’ll likely know and feel that something is gone, but with memory deletion you won’t even realize something has been taken from your mind. 

“Additionally, when it comes to memory deletion, the specific memory that is taken will very often be lost permanently to the owner. Some witches that perform memory deletion spells like to collect the memories they take and store them away, in which case, if the memory is returned, it can be restored into the owner’s mind. But if the memory isn’t collected when the witch performs the spell, and is merely thrown out into the ether, then the memory will be lost forever.” 

“Wow, that…” Sam’s brow furrowed as took in everything Maria had told him, and his lips pulled down into a horrified frown, “that sounds terrifying.” 

Maria gave a solemn nod of her head. “It is.”

Abruptly, as Maria began to chat another spell, Sam could feel his head begin to throb, as if he’d spontaneously developed a painful headache. But seconds later, the pain vanished just as soon as it appeared, and in its stead, Sam felt a strange lightness take hold of him. Then, once Maria finished the second incantation, it was almost as if Sam could see the missing memories from before play before his eyes. 

“Oh,” Sam let out a weary sigh as he recalled what had happened.

“Alright, it’s done,” Maria took a few steps back and Sam could feel the warmth from her magic leave him, “the dynamic change the witch cast on you was already quite permanent, but I’ve ensured that if any other witch dares try and mess with you again, there’ll be some backlash. I also uncovered the memories they tried to hide, which I’m pretty sure you felt just now.” 

“Yes, I— Thank you so much, Maria.” Sam immediately stood up and reached into his pocket to grab him wallet. “How much will I have to pay you?” 

“Oh,” Maria gently waved her hand to dismiss the notion, “please don’t worry about it, since this was your first session, and since that witch attacked you, it’s on the house.” 

“Are you sure?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. “I’d be more than happy to pay you for your time.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Maria smiled, “now, I think you should probably get going. Didn’t you say before that your brother was waiting at home for you?” 

There was something about the way Maria said those last words, with the smile on her face, that made Sam’s cheeks grow warm. “Yes, I— You’re right. Thank you so much again for everything you did, Maria, I really appreciate it.” 

Maria grinned. “You’re welcome, now, come on, let’s go. I’ll walk you to the front door.” 

 

• • •

 

“Where the hell’ve you been?” were the first words Dean spit out as soon as Sam walked into their motel room and closed the door behind him. 

Sam gave a small sigh before replying, “I went to a coffee shop a few blocks from here to pick up something for us.” As if to help illustrate, Sam raised the small box that contained two coffee cups so that Dean could see them. 

“You took that long to get coffee?” 

“I was walking around for awhile before I got us the coffee.” 

“Sam,” Dean narrowed his eyes, “don’t lie to me.” 

“Fine,” Sam glared at Dean for a second, “if you really want to know, I went to see a local witch and asked her for some help.” 

“What? A witch?” Dean’s brows rose in shock before anger quickly took hold of him again. “Why the hell didn't you tell me? Did she do anything to you?”

“Dean,” Sam closed his eyes for a moment and let out an exasperated breath of air, “she was only did what I asked her to do. She checked me over and told me that I’d been cursed, that, apparently, some other witch cast a spell on me to turn me into an omega. She was also kind enough to help restore my missing memories, as they were also the result of a spell.” 

“So you remember everything about that night now?” Sam nodded. “Then, fuck, Sam, does that mean you remember what that bitch that did this too you looked like?”

Sam froze, already suspecting where the conversation was going to go. “Yes.”

Just as expected, Dean got up and walked right up to Sam. “Then, come on! We need to go find them and make them change you back!” Then Dean suddenly went absolutely still and looked directly at Sam. “If you went to see that witch a while ago, did you ask if she could turn you back into an alpha?” 

“Dean…” Sam let out a weary, tremulous sigh, even though his heart was racing. “The witch I saw couldn’t’ve turned me back, the spell’s too complicated and obscure—she knew about it, but she admitted that she didn’t know how to cast it,” he lied. 

“Fine, then that just means we still need to go find that other witch and make them reverse the spell they cast on you.”

“Dean, just…” Sam looked away and made his way towards his bed, “maybe tomorrow, please? I’m just— I’m really tired right now. I’d like to rest, please.” 

As Sam sat down on the edge of his bed, he tried his best to ignore the unease that churned uncomfortably in his gut, knowing that Dean’s confused but stern gaze was still fixed on him. A flicker of panic burst inside Sam’s chest, right between his lungs, leaving him breathless for a few seconds, once he knew what he was about to do. 

Sam had never wanted to tell Dean this. Never wanted to confess these truths to Dean, fearing what his older brother might come to think of him, much less say in response. Sam feared Dean’s disgust—feared the notion that his older brother might come to think any less of Sam for how he’s felt about his dynamic, his sexuality, his _feelings_. 

There was no way to avoid the first of the three, not if Sam wanted Dean to just stop and let the matter be so that he could remain an omega. The second Sam could continue to hide, and if Dean ever found out, Sam figured it wouldn’t be of too much consequence. But the last, no matter what, that was the one thing Dean could absolutely _never_ find out.

“Sam…” Sam could hear the warning in Dean’s voice, his brother likely on the verge of giving Sam some kind of serious talk about how they had no time to waste now that Sam knew the truth, that they had to get up right now and go fix this problem to make things right again as soon as possible. 

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep breath before he said in a quiet, but steady voice, “I don’t want to go find her.” When Dean said nothing, Sam opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him, his brows pulled together in confusion, and, amazingly, suspicion. Sam swallowed before he continued speaking. “I mean— I _do_ want to find her, but…I won’t be asking her to change what she did.” He paused before he turned away and finally breathed out the words in a quiet voice, “I want to stay like this, Dean. I want to remain an omega.” 

The heavy silence that followed was deafening. Sam could faintly hear his racing heartbeat in his ears as he waited, waited for what Dean might come to say. He closed his eyes for a second and did his best to steel himself for words of anger, of disgust.

“Sam…” Dean’s pained voice forced Sam to immediately look back at Dean, and the sight of understanding dawning on his brother before was heartbreak written all across Dean’s face made Sam’s heart clench painfully. “Why’d you never say anything to me?” Unable to reply, Sam merely stared quietly at Dean. “How— How long have you felt like this?” 

“I…” Sam looked down at his lap then, steeling himself for what he was finally going to confess to Dean. “Ever since I presented as an alpha.” Over the absolute silence in the room, Sam managed to hear Dean let out a shuddering breath of air. “At first, I didn’t even realize I hated being an alpha, that it just felt wrong, I just felt so…uncomfortable in my own skin. You and Dad were so happy about my dynamic after I presented, I thought I was supposed to be too, and for a long time, I tried to force myself to feel glad that I was an alpha, but I just— I never felt it. I always dreaded going into rut so much that I…” Sam paused to wring his hands nervously and take another breath of air, “I told Bobby the truth, and he helped me get rut suppressors and scent neutralizers. Even though I felt like I was pretending to be a beta, it didn’t really feel… _right_ , but it still felt better than letting myself be and feel like an alpha.

“It wasn’t until after I went to Stanford that I realized I might’ve…wanted to be an omega. I mean, I knew I really couldn’t, given that I couldn’t afford a dynamic change even then, but, at least I knew. But each time I thought about it, I was overcome with so much…shame. You and Dad were always saying…things about omegas, and it made me think that I shouldn’t _want_ to be one, but it became harder to ignore the conflicting feelings inside of me.”

Sam stopped to run a trembling hand threw his hair and let out a shaky exhale. “And after I woke up, after that morning, after you told me I smelled like an omega, I just…I realized I felt so at peace with myself. It just felt so right. So, Dean, please, I want to stay like this, I just… I can’t go back to being an alpha, please.” 

To his surprise, Dean walked over to his own bed and sat down so that they were facing one another. But instead of looking back at Sam, Dean hung his head and raised his hands to run them down his face. “God, Sammy, I—” Dean’s trembling voice broke, “I’m so sorry…” 

“Dean, you—” Sam wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Dean, to comfort his brother, but held himself back, “you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yes, I did,” even then, Dean didn’t dare look at up Sam, “God, Sam, as your older brother, I… I failed you. I did things that made you feel like you couldn’t come and talk to me, like you couldn’t…trust me. Especially about something as important as this. Something that you probably kept to yourself all those years when we were together. And I had no fuckin’ clue.”

“Dean…” 

“Sam, please…” Dean finally looked up at Sam, but his features were twisted with sorrow. “Will you let me apologize? Please, I need to do this.” Sam paused before he gave Dean a hesitant nod. “I’m so sorry I failed you. I… It wasn’t right for me and Dad to say all those things about omegas when we were younger, but…at least I can tell you that I grew up, that I learned the things Dad and I said weren’t right.

“Sam, you’re my little brother, you… You’re all I’ve got left in this world. If this is what you want, if you want to remain an omega, then, fuck, Sam… I’m just happy you’re okay with this, that this is what you want. You’re my brother, and I honestly don’t care if you’re an alpha or a beta or an omega, I— I’ll love you regardless of your dynamic.” 

When Dean finished speaking, Sam averted his gaze slightly, feeling inexplicably shy all of a sudden. And when he murmured a faint ‘thank you’ to Dean, his older brother’s relieved smile made his heart skip a beat. 

“I still wanna find that witch that did this to you though, and give her a piece of my mind,” Dean quickly added, “because, even if you’re alright with the change, she still did this against your consent.”

“Yeah, we probably should find her.” Sam looked back at Dean sheepishly. “You make a good point in saying that even if I am happy with the change, she still did do this without my consent. And, uh, given that I now recall what exactly happened last night, I’m kinda left thinking that she might do something like this again, if she hasn’t already.” 

Dean’s brows furrowed and his smile was immediately pulled into a frown. “What exactly happened that night?” 

“Oh, uh,” Sam felt his face redden as he recalled the events yet again, “well, after I told you I was leaving back to our motel room, when I was outside, she approached me and tried to—” Sam awkwardly cleared his throat, “It seems she wanted to, uh, spend the night with…me. She— She was somewhat insistent, but I still tried my best to gently turn her down, and, well, it seems she didn’t like that I rejected her offer.”

Sam partially expected Dean to make a joke about Sam turning down a girl for sex, or to tease him, but instead, his brother only let out a barely audible, “Oh.” 

Unsure what to make of Dean’s slightly odd response, or the way Dean’s gaze seemed almost unfocused, as if he was lost in thought, Sam attempted to give Dean a small smile as he said, “Hey, Dean, I know I said I was tired and wanted to rest, but I think you’re right. We should go and try and find her now. I am tired, but, honestly, now that I…got all that off my chest, I just want to get this out of the way so I can really get some rest without having to worry about her.” 

That finally seemed to snap Dean out of whatever was going on in his head. “That sounds good. You ready to go now?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “let’s go.” 

Sam was the first to walk towards the door, but a hand on his shoulder made Sam stop just as his own hand had grasped the doorknob. He turned to see Dean looking at him with a strange, yet soft expression on his face. “Sam, I just want to say, I’m sorry again about before, but I— I’m happy you told me the truth about your dynamic. I swear, I’ll do my best to make up for everything. I know we’re much older now, but fuck it, I’ll be the best older brother in the world here on out, just you wait.”

Unable to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and the pleasant warmth that swelled in his chest, Sam merely gave a shy nod of his head before the two left the motel room, the door clicking shut behind them. 

 

• • •

 

“Man, that witch was such a bitch,” Dean grouched as soon as he placed the bags of takeout they’d purchased on the way back to the motel on the table.

Sam closed the motel door behind him and let out a short. “She turned me into an omega just because I wouldn’t sleep with her, I’m pretty sure that’s evidence enough about her character.” 

“Dude, but let’s be real for a moment here,” Dean began as he took a seat and Sam joined him moments later, “we can’t deny that while she is a category one bitch, she was smoking hot.” At hearing the words, Sam suddenly felt his stomach fall. “I’m pretty sure she’s used to getting everything she wants, so when people deny her, she gets pissed and uses her magic to get revenge. But man, to turn alphas into omegas because they won’t have sex with her? That’s fucked up.” 

“Yeah, that…” Sam tried to swallow past the lump in the back of his throat, “that is pretty messed up.” 

“So hey,” Dean began pulling out their food from inside the takeout bags, “you think we should head on out tomorrow, since we don’t have a case here anymore and we already took care of that bitch,” Dean grinned, “I mean—witch.” 

Sam forced himself to smile. “If you think we should go, then yeah, I guess so.” 

“Right, okay.” Dean handed Sam his food. “Now come on, let’s eat. I’m fuckin’ starving.”

What little appetite Sam might’ve had before was now gone. But as Sam watched Dean scarfing down his food, he knew he’d have to force himself to eat, lest he rouse Dean’s concern and possible questioning. He eyed his own food warily for a few seconds before he pushed himself to reach out and start eating too. 

 

Hours later, after they’d finished eating, Sam had taken a shower before finally going to bed. While Dean had instantly fallen fast asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, hours after Sam had lied down in bed, he remained awake. 

Though his eyes were open, Sam could only gaze mindlessly into the darkness before him. The stillness that also filled the space of their motel room let Sam’s mind wander, this thoughts jumping from one point to the next without pause. It was as Sam was thinking about Dean, recalling what he’d confessed to his older brother earlier, that Sam finally took notice of a strange, unfamiliar sensation spreading across his body. 

Though Sam had felt nothing wrong earlier when he’d gone to bed, he was suddenly feeling too warm. The comforter covering him felt almost oppressive, constricting, and Sam quickly, but quietly pulled it off himself. But even then, that did nothing to ease the heat that was burning inside of him. It felt strangely like a fever, but Sam new such an occurrence was improbable, seeing as he hadn’t felt or displayed any prior symptoms of being sick. 

There was also this odd feeling under his skin, almost like an itch—this fierce urge welling up inside of him that left him feeling very much like he needed to do _something_ , but Sam had no idea _what_ that something might be. It only left Sam feeling all the more puzzled. 

But then there was an unusual churning in his gut. It was sharp and distinct enough that Sam’s hands immediately moved to grab his stomach. For a few moments the throbbing pain would flare, and his gut would roil, but then the pain would wane for a while before it’d return yet again. 

The sudden, airy thought that this might be similar to menstrual cramps struck Sam, but as soon as the thought registered, his entire body went still. From there, his mind immediately connected the dots. 

When realization finally dawned on Sam, his eyes widened in shock and fear. 

He was going into _heat_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, at last, here is the final chapter! Originally, I had hoped to finish up this entire fic before 2017 ended, but, as things often do on my end, things hardly ever go according to plan. orz Even so, I apologize for taking quite a while to finish up this  
> fic—I can only hope you guys still like this fic as a whole, and that you’ll enjoy this 9.2k long chapter (I was shocked that this chapter got so long, tbh, lmao). Please leave me a comment if you liked this chapter and/or if you liked the entire fic! ♥ 
> 
> May you all have a lovely 2018! ♥

As soon as Sam realized he was soon going to experience his very first heat as an omega, a jolt of panic seized him. Despite reading about, and hearing from omegas he knew at Stanford, that heats were an absolute pain to experience, especially alone, Sam figured that when he finally experienced his first heat, it still wouldn’t be as terrible as when he underwent his ruts. But the fact that he was going to go into heat while he was sharing a motel room with _Dean_ made Sam’s skin crawl with unease. 

He knew Dean would never want him as a prospective mate, but a part of Sam—the part that knew he’d do anything for Dean, just as his older brother would also do the same for him—couldn’t help but whisper that even if Dean didn’t see him like that, even if Dean didn’t _want_ him like that, his older brother might offer to at least help Sam through his heat, if only to spare him the pain of going through it alone. 

Yet no matter how much that possibly enticed Sam, the thought of being and mating with Dean during his heat, knowing it wouldn’t lead to them bonding, pained Sam’s heart. No matter how much the inner omega in him craved that level of intimacy with Dean, Sam knew he couldn’t do that to himself. Not when everything between them might be ruined after his heat was sated. 

The only options Sam saw were for him to go through his heat alone, or to get his hands on a heat cessant shot to stop his heat before or after it started. 

Knowing that it would be a huge risk to leave their motel room right now to try and obtain the HC shot on his own, Sam did the only sensible thing he could given the situation. Immediately, he got out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him as soon as he was safely inside. His only hope right now would be to ask Dean to get him the HC shot. But the mere thought of telling Dean that he needed one, and _why_ , only made Sam’s face heat up in embarrassment. 

Yet just as Sam was wondering how he might wake up Dean when he’d carelessly left his phone charging on the nightstand beside his bed before he locked himself away in the bathroom, the slightly muffled voice on the other side of the door took Sam by surprise. 

“Sam? You alright in there?” 

_No,_ Sam thought to himself, suddenly unable to force the words past his lips, _I’m not okay—I’m about to go into heat and you’re right here!_

“Uh, so,” though the bathroom door was between them, Sam could still pick up the concern in his brother’s voice, “I probably shouldn’t be bringing this up like this, but, uh, Sammy, are you going into heat?” 

Sam’s entire body went absolutely still and his heart skipped a beat before it began to thud increasingly fast inside his constricting chest.

“I, uh,” Dean paused and Sam distantly wondered if Dean was embarrassed to bring it up, “you kinda rushed to the bathroom, and at first I thought maybe what we ate before bed might’ve upset your stomach, but then when I got up, I, uh, well… I caught your scent.” 

Though Sam knew Dean couldn’t see him, he closed his eyes and raised his now trembling hands up to cover his flushed face. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s gentle voice sounded small then, even more unsure, and Sam knew he was going to force himself to reply now, if only so he could assuage Dean’s worry. 

“Sorry, I—” Sam pulled down his hands and gently cleared his throat. “Yes. I think I am going into heat.” 

For a moment, there was absolute silence, then there came a faint reply, “Oh.” 

“I’m in pre-heat right now,” Sam began slowly, “so I’m guessing my heat’s likely going to start in an hour or two or so.” 

“Right. So, uh, is—” Dean paused and Sam swore he could hear Dean take in a deep breath of air and then let it out. “Is there anything you…need?” 

This was it. 

“Uh, could you—” Sam swallowed and steeled himself before he spoke in a unfaltering, strong voice so that Dean could hear him clearly. “Dean, could you please go to the nearest pharmacy and pick up a heat cessant shot for me?” 

There was another beat of silence before Dean questioned, “A heat cessant shot?” 

“Yes,” Sam let out a tiny breath of air as he felt his gut clench slightly, “they’re not over the counter, so you’ll have to go to a pharmacist and specifically ask them for one. But since you’re an alpha over twenty-one, you shouldn’t have any problems getting one.” 

When there came no reply, Sam couldn’t help but ask quietly, “Dean?” 

“Sorry,” Dean replied after a moment, “just… Are you sure?” 

Sam’s brow furrowed at Dean’s question, and his words sounded a bit sharper than intended, “Yes, Dean, I’m sure. I’d rather not spend my first heat alone.” There was another strange pause before Dean muttered something so low that Sam couldn’t distinguish the words. “What did you say?” 

“I said,” Dean loudly cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice, “what if you didn’t have to go through it alone?” 

For a moment, Sam said nothing, feeling as if he must’ve heard Dean wrong. There was no possible way Dean was implying what his inner omega swore he was with those words. 

“What?” Sam tried to ignore the way his heartbeat was steadily growing faster. “Dean, I wouldn’t spend my heat with just any alpha out there. So, please—I really need the heat cessant shot to stop my heat before it starts, or, at the least, to stop it before it gets too bad.” 

“I wasn’t talking about just anyone, Sam,” Dean groused, then paused for a second before he added in a clear, yet unsure voice, “I was talking about… _me_.” 

When Dean’s final word reached Sam’s ears, Sam swore his heart came to a complete halt inside his heavy chest. 

“Dean…” Sam tried to swallow past the lump that’d abruptly formed in the back of his throat, “wh-what are you saying?”

“You heard me right the first time,” Dean responded sharply, then, immediately softened his tone as he continued, “come on, Sam, just…open the door. Please? I’d rather have us talk without this damn door in the way.”

For a second, Sam merely stared at the locked doorknob, debating if he should open the door or not, if he should let Dean see him when he was in such a state. His heat was still quite some time away, but even then, something about letting Dean see him while he was in pre-heat made him feel distressingly vulnerable. Yet even so, Sam knew he couldn’t deny Dean’s request. 

With trembling hands, Sam unlocked the door and slowly turned the doorknob. As he pulled open the door, he found Dean standing less than two feet away from him, his brother’s gaze immediately locking on him, sending his heart into a fluttering frenzy. 

“You, uh—” as Sam’s pre-heat pheromones abruptly hit Dean, this time more potent than the faint scent he’d picked up a while ago as Sam fled to the bathroom, the alpha averted his gaze and reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he felt his face flush in response, “You want to sit down and talk?”

Sam stared at Dean and mindlessly nodded his head, “S-Sure.”

“Right, well…” 

It wasn’t until after Dean sat down on his own bed, on the edge closest to Sam’s bed, that Sam pushed his legs to take him to his bed too, so that he could sit down just opposite of Dean. The way they were seated reminded him of the night before when he’d confessed his true feelings about his dynamic, and for a second, though though his body was still thrumming with apprehension, Sam couldn’t help but give a short laugh in his head at the similarities. 

“Sam…” Sam looked up, and something about Dean’s soft gaze made Sam’s gut churn in an odd combination of agitation and pleasure. 

Yet before Dean could continue, Sam quickly chimed in nervously, “Dean, what you said before, you couldn’t’ve possibly meant what you—”

“I meant it,” Dean immediately cut Sam off with a determined expression on his face, “I know that we’re brothers by blood, and that mostly everyone out there would think my suggestion is… _wrong_ and _disgusting_ because of it, and, heck, if you think that too, that’s—” Dean’s features twisted into an expression of pained resignation, and Sam wanted to reach out and touch him, to let him know just how wrong Dean was to think that, “then that’s fine, but I’d still like to leave my…offer on the table.”

Distantly, Sam could feel his inner omega purr in pleasure, could feel the way his heart was hammering away in anticipation now. There was no denying that Dean’s offer pleased Sam. A part of Sam still ached to accept, to say yes to Dean so that they could mate during Sam’s first heat as an omega. Yet another part of Sam hurt because he knew Dean was only offering this as a protective older brother that was willing to do anything for his younger brother, even if it meant doing something as taboo as mating him during his heat so that he wouldn’t be in too much pain. 

“Dean…” Sam let out a quivering exhale, “we— I can’t.” Had Sam not been looking at Dean’s face then, he would’ve missed the way his older brother’s expression fell before his features closed off and remained expressionless, but Sam had seen it, and it made his heart clench. “Dean, it’s not that I’m— I really…appreciate your offer, but I have to decline. N-Not because you’re my…brother, but because I know you’re only offering this to help me through it. I’d rather take an HC shot and stop this than to force you into mating with me out of some…misguided obligation.” 

When he finished, Sam finally averted his gaze, feeling unable to look at Dean then. 

For the longest three seconds of Sam’s life, an suffocating silence engulfed the room. Then, just before Sam could dare look back up and speak, to start apologizing, Dean spoke first. 

“Sam, I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking, but,” Dean swallowed then, looking even more nervous than before, “I wasn’t offering to help you out of some sort of…‘misguided obligation’.” 

Those final words were like a hit straight to Sam’s chest, stealing the air right of his lungs and leaving him breathless, lightheaded. His thoughts rushing to find answers, possibilities, anything that might give him a reason as to why Dean said what he did. If Dean wasn’t asking because he felt some sort of unusual, yet brotherly obligation to help Sam out, then why had he suggested it?

Sam had to ask—he had to _know_. 

“Then… _why_ , Dean?” Sam asked, his voice weak, tentative. “Why did you offer to help me?” 

Dean took a deep breath before he fixed a steady gaze on Sam and said in a steady, resolute voice, “Sam, I offered because I _wanted_ to.” When Sam only started back at Dean, disbelief written clearly across his face, Dean felt his face heat up. Though embarrassment and fear coursed through his body, the alpha stood up straight and added in as certain voice as he could manage, “Sam, there’s something I need to say, and if you never want to see me again afterwards, then I will walk right out of here immediately afterwards and leave you alone and you…” Dean paused to swallow past the lump that formed in the back of his throat, “I swear, you’ll never have to see me again.” 

Though Sam still said nothing, he felt his gut give an uneasy lurch. 

“I didn’t just offer because I wanted to,” Dean said as he let out a tiny, but shaky exhale, “I’m offering because, if you’d have me, I’d be more than happy to be your…alpha.” 

Sam’s head reeled at the implication, of what exactly Dean had just confessed to. As the thrumming of rushing blood roared in his ears, for a moment Sam felt incredibly faint, as if everything was suddenly too much and his mind and body were overwhelmed, as if he was on the verge of falling over and passing out. 

If Dean was speaking the truth—and, God, by just looking at how brittle and anxious Dean looked, Sam _knew_ his older brother wasn’t lying—then Sam’s dreams had just come true. His feelings _weren’t_ unrequited after all, they were _reciprocated_ , and that only made Sam’s heart flutter joyously in his chest to the point that Sam distantly wondered if one could indeed faint from feeling too much elation. 

“I— I know what you’re probably thinking. That we’re brothers. That I shouldn’t feel like this. That it’s wrong. But, Sam…” Dean raised a hand to run it through his hair and Sam quickly forced himself to calm down so he could listen to Dean, “I’ve felt like this for so many years now, even—”

“Even before I was changed into an omega?” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

Instantly, Sam felt embarrassment well up inside of him, and an all-to-familiar warmth crawl up his neck and face, until even the tips of his ears burned.

Dean froze, caught completely off guard by Sam’s sudden reply. But as he turned to look at Sam, his gaze softened, “Yeah, even before that witch turned you into an omega. I thought I was going through a sexuality crisis back then, to be honest, I mean, especially after you presented as alpha when you were fourteen,” Dean let out a gentle, yet nervous laugh then, “I started thinking that it meant I was gay, but I quickly found out I wasn’t. I mean, I knew for sure I was attracted to omega and beta girls, but when I tried looking at other alphas, I just—I didn’t feel anything. It was just you, Sammy, you were the exception.” 

“Oh,” was all Sam could say. 

“Of course, I couldn’t dare let you or anyone know about all this, I mean,” this time, Dean’s laugh was sharp and bitter, and Sam’s heart ached at hearing it, “if anyone—if you—found out, you’d think I was sick, twisted, that something was fucking wrong with me. Heck, I thought that for the longest time. I knew that if Dad found out, he’d force us apart—hell, I was pretty sure he’d just up and disown me or something, and that was just something I didn’t wan— Something I couldn’t risk. So I did my best to hide it, to ignore and suppress everything I felt, knowing those…feelings would do me—wouldn’t do us no good.” 

There was so much Sam wanted to say in response. There were questions resting on the tip of his tongue. Comments about how it was the same for him, how he also thought himself sick for having those same feelings for Dean as long as he could remember. Yet the words that managed to slip past his lips not only surprised Dean, they surprised Sam himself.

“For the longest time, I thought I was gay.” 

The completely bewildered expression on Dean’s face looked almost comical then, and part of Sam wanted to burst out laughing, but instead, he only managed a weak smile before he continued. 

“And, I don’t know if I can say that now, given how things are right now, with me being an omega, it’s all a bit confusing, but, uh, from that time back in high school, even after I presented as an alpha, I quickly realized I was attracted to other alphas. And given what I heard everyone saying about same-dynamic relationships, I thought it was wrong, that it meant something was wrong _with me_. But no matter how much I tried to force myself to try and look at betas, at omegas, like I thought I was supposed to because of my dynamic, I just…I never really felt anything. It was only ever alphas.” Sam let out a deep sigh and looked down at his hands. “By the time I graduated from high school, I was dismayed, because I was so sure that I was gay, and I was terrified of you or dad ever founding out. I knew you’d hate me if he did, because not only because I was attracted to other alphas, but also because I hated being an alpha. Then I met Jess, and she just…she helped me really see everything, to figure out who I really was.”

“So, then, you…” Dean’s brows pulled together as he swallowed, “you really are attracted to alphas?” Then, before Sam could even reply, his features changed into that of realization, “Is that why you said no to that witch at the bar? Because she was an omega?” 

“That’s part of it,” Sam replied with a soft, resigned sigh, knowing that he should just come clean and tell Dean everything now, “if she’d been an alpha, I still would’ve said no. Dean, I’m also demisexual.” When Dean only gave him a confused look, Sam explained, “I’m romantically attracted to alphas. I get crushes on them, I guess you could say. Or, to use your words, when I liked someone, even back when I was just a teen, I mainly wanted the sappy, cheesy stuff—the hand holding, the kisses, the cuddling, the dates and all that. 

“Honestly, for the longest time, there was rarely ever any sexual attraction towards someone on my part, I didn’t want most of my crushes like that. And trust me, that only made me feel even worse about myself, like there was something even more wrong about me. Eventually, it was Jess who told me about demisexuality—that it’s this sexuality in the asexual spectrum, where a person doesn’t become sexually attracted to someone until after they form an emotional bond. And it just…clicked. Because I did feel sexual attraction, it was just…really rare, and mainly towards alphas that I’d become pretty good friends with.”

“Oh,” Dean said as he gazed at Sam, “I see.”

“So I— Personally, I don’t the idea of one-night stands, of casual sex—things like that just aren’t for me. So when she asked me, I said no, because she was an omega and I wasn’t romantically, much less sexually, attracted to her, and because even if I had been even remotely attracted to her, I still wouldn’t’ve want to have sex with someone that I wasn’t in a relationship with.” 

Dean looked hesitant before he finally dared asked in a quiet voice, “Have you been in a relationship before?” 

“I have,” Sam sighed, “but, before you ask, no, I’ve never had sex before. I’m not ashamed to say it. I just… I was sexually attracted to some of few alphas I dated in college, but, even then, I didn’t want to have sex with them. I was more than happy having a purely romantic relationship with them.”

“But—” Dean looked confused as he looked at Sam. “Why not?” 

“Dean, I hated being an alpha,” Sam exhaled and raised a hand to run it back through his hair, “and what I hated most was how my body reacted when I got sexually aroused. I hated it so much that I’ve been suppressing my ruts since I first presented because I hated the thought of losing control of my body like that.” 

“Jesus, Sammy, do you—” Dean’s brows pulled together in concern and his lips twisted into a frown. “Have you been taking rut suppressants all the time? You know it’s not healthy to completely suppress them.”

“I know that, Dean, but I—” Sam’s features twisted and Dean’s heart ached to see his little brother look so wretched before him. “That’s how much I hated my body. I let myself go through a rut once each six months, as prescribed, but that was only because I knew if I tried to suppress them completely, I’d only end up making myself sick. I never spent those ruts with anyone. I always made sure to lock myself away somewhere safe until they passed.” 

“So then…” Dean paused to look at Sam carefully. “Do you still want me to get you a heat cessant shot? To cut off your heat?”

“Dean, I…” Sam looked up to meet Dean’s gaze. “If what you said before it true, that you…have feelings for me, then…you need to know that I feel the same. I, God— Dean, I’ve loved you more than a brother before I even presented. And honestly, back then, even knowing we couldn’t ever be together like that, like a bonded pair, before I presented I’d always prayed that I’d be an omega. But then, of course,” Sam looked away and gave a pained, forced laugh, “I found out I was an alpha, and, God, I was so disappointed it hurt. But then when you and Dad started saying how good it was that I was an alpha too, well, I just…I knew that no matter how much I hated myself, my dynamic, I had to force myself to…accept it, to try and be okay with it. It never really happened, truthfully, but I think I got better at hiding how much I hated being an alpha.” 

“God,” Dean glanced down at his hands for a moment before he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to run them down his face, “I _hate_ that Dad and me made you feel even worse about everything. I’m so sorry, Sammy. If I hadn’t been such an asshole back then, about everything, about what I said, maybe you could’ve felt like you could trust me, like you could come talk to me about all that. Maybe then I could’ve been there for you, as I should’ve been—maybe then I could’ve been the big brother you deserved.” 

“Dean…” at this, Sam couldn’t help it anymore, he got up from his bed and went to sit down beside Dean. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Dean’s knee as he leaned to the side so that his right shoulder was resting right against Dean’s left. “I don’t blame you for anything, okay? So please, there’s no need to apologize. I’m talking to you here, right now. And yeah, it’s been years since then, but, better late than never, right?”

After Dean brought his hands down and turned to meet Sam’s gaze, the two brothers shared a smile.

“So, about that first part…” when Dean’s gentle smile curved into a gratified smirk, Sam felt something warm quiver in his gut, “you really been gone for me too?” 

Though Sam’s cheeks reddened in response, he rolled his eyes and replied, “Of course, I’ve been gone for you since I was twelve, Dean.” 

Dean eyes widened at that, “Twelve? Damn, I realized my feelings for you weren’t so brotherly after all when I was sixteen, so, we probably started feeling the same around the same time. That’s pretty amazing.” Yet before Sam could comment on that, Dean added with a pleased grin, “But, well, since I’m older than you by about four years, I’m just gonna go ahead and say that I’ve been in love with my nerd of a brother for far longer than when he came to realize just how handsome and amazing I truly am.” 

Sam didn’t even want to correct Dean, instead, he rolled his eyes again as he said, “Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” Dean easily replied, making Sam snort. “Now, Sam, in all seriousness,” the alpha’s features quickly became solemn, “given that we’re both now aware that are feelings are actually reciprocated, do you still want me to go get you an HC shot? Or would you be okay with me helping you?”

“I…” Sam stopped for a few seconds to compose his thoughts. “Dean, I do, but…I only want us to do this if it means we’ll be together in an actual relationship, like an actual couple. I… If what you said before is true, then I’d be okay with us bonding right now. But if you’d prefer to wait instead, than that’s okay too. I just want us to be serious about this, because I’ve been in love with you for so many years, Dean, so if we do this, that’ll be it for me. I’ll never want anyone to be with anyone else for the rest of my life.” 

“God, Sammy,” Dean’s eyes glimmered as he gave Sam a bashful smile, and it took Sam a moment to realize his older brother’s eyes were watery, as if he was on the verge of crying, “you’re such a romantic sap. With words like that, you’re lucky I’m not a pre-teen kid, or I’d be swooning in your arms right now.” 

“You’re such a jerk, Dean,” Sam muttered to himself as his face heat up yet again.

“Of course,” Dean laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up as he took in Sam’s beautifully flushed face once more, “but, well, if you’d have me, I’d prefer to be _your_ jerk for the rest of our lives.” Sam felt his heart freeze as he met Dean’s earnest, yet soft gaze, “Sammy, I was serious before. I know we’ve only just cleared everything up, but like you mentioned, we’ve been gone for one another for most of our lives. I won’t lie—I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda impatient, I want to make you mine officially as soon as possible. So, Sammy, would you give me the honor of not just spending your heat with you, but of also bonding with me?” 

“Of course,” Sam murmured shyly as he felt the heat crawl down from his face to the tops of his neck and back and shoulders, “I would never consider bonding with anyone else but you, Dean.” 

“Good,” Dean said with a smile as he twisted his body so that he could place a fleeting kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Guess we’ll just have to wait for your heat to really kick in before we get to the fun stuff, yeah?” 

“We could start now,” Sam began hesitantly, and Dean’s eyes widened at hearing him, “before my heart officially starts. I— I, uh— Since this is going to be my first time being intimate with anyone, ever, um, I won’t lie, I’m really nervous. I’m kinda worried things might get a bit too…frantic and rushed after my heat starts?” 

“If we do things right now,” Dean responded quietly, “we’ll probably bring forth your heat sooner than it’s supposed to come. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yes,” was Sam’s bashful reply. 

“Right, then, well…uh, how do you want to go about doing this?” 

“Can we start with, uh, undressing ourselves? I think I’d prefer to just do this now, rather than later, while we’re, uh, you know.” 

“Of course.” 

The two got up and took off all their clothes, placing them on a pile on the floor. 

Before Dean could ask Sam which bed he’d prefer to be on, given that they had two, Sam surprised him by getting on _Dean’s_ bed and lying down on his back before he reached out a hand towards Dean. The alpha immediately reached out to entwine their fingers before he followed Sam and joined him, being careful as he moved so that he could be on top of Sam, using his knees and elbows to keep him from falling down directly on top of his younger brother. 

As Dean looked down, he took in the sight of Sam’s flushed skin, his brother’s twinkling, dazzling eyes as they looked up at him, and his pink, parted lips—and he couldn’t help but feel something familiar coil deep in his gut at the beautiful sight of his brother looking so entrancing while under him. 

Though Sam’s pre-heat pheromone levels were still the same as before, the lack of clothes and their close proximity allowed Dean to better discern his brother’s new scent. Dean brought his head down until his nose was resting right against the warm skin of Sam’s neck, right below his throat. He took in a deep breath of air and felt a pleasant heat settle deep in his gut as his alpha reveled in his omega’s sweet scent. 

“God, Sammy,” the alpha growled out in a low voice, “you’re not even in heat yet, but your scent’s already starting to affect me.” 

At feeling the alpha’s breath against the skin of his neck as he spoke, a shot of thrill and anticipation jolted down his back, making his body shiver as a warmth began to coil deep in his stomach. 

“Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice it that night after you were changed,” Dean began as he moved his head up Sam’s neck so he could whisper in the omega’s ear, “I thought you’d be the one to mention it, but, to my surprise, you never said anything.” 

“Dean? What’re you—” 

But Dean quickly cut Sam off by gently biting Sam’s neck, making Sam let out a surprised gasp. “We’re true mates, aren’t we, Sammy?” 

Sam let out a few shaky breaths of air before he finally managed to reply, “H-How did you know?” 

“I could tell,” Dean raised his head so that he could gaze down at Sam, “you might’ve run and locked yourself in the restroom as soon as you could after I first told you that you smelled like an omega, but as soon I picked up your new scent and realized that you were an omega, I just knew. You’re my true mate—God, Sammy, you’re meant to be mine.” 

“I am,” Sam panted out, “I’ve always been yours, Dean, even before I realized how I felt for you, even when I was an alpha—I’ve been yours from the start.”

“Don’t worry, Sam, if you’re mine,” Dean leaned back down to place a gentle kiss over the place he’d gently bitten only moments before, “then I’m also yours. Just as you belong to me, I belong to you too.” 

“So, then…” Sam paused, unsure if he should mention this at all, but when Dean moved to look down at him again, he kept his lips shut. 

“Then what?” Dean asked. “Come on, Sammy, please, don’t be afraid to tell me what’s on your mind.”

Shame swelled inside Sam, and he had to look away from Dean’s questioning look. The words tumbled from his lips in a guilty, murmured rush, “Then you won’t flirt with omegas and betas while I’m right there with you anymore?”

Had Sam not looked away, he would’ve seen the way his face crumpled into an expression of crushing remorse. “Sam…” When Sam didn’t look back at him, Dean felt his own heart ache, knowing that in his failed, almost forced attempts to have normalcy, he’d inadvertently been hurting Sam as well. “Sammy, please…” Sam finally turned to look at him, and Dean felt like his heart had been struck when he noticed his little brother’s watery eyes, how Sam appeared to be holding himself back from crying, “I’m so sorry I hurt you like that. I wish I could go back and change all that, but I can’t, so the best I can do now, is swear to you that I won’t ever flirt with anyone ever again. God, Sammy, you’re it for me. No matter what it might’ve seemed like, I’ve never been able to see anyone else but you, and I’m sure I won’t even after death.” 

For a few seconds, Sam remained quiet, but then he gave a faint smile and said, “Who’s the romantic sap now, huh, Dean?” 

Dean flushed and rolled his eyes, though his own lips pulled up into a small smile as well, “I can’t believe you.”

“But, seriously, thank you, Dean. I know it probably sounds stupid of me to ask something like that, but…still,” Sam reached up to gently grasp Dean’s neck so that he could pull him down so could place a fleeting kiss on Dean’s lips, “thank you.”

“Anything for you, Sammy,” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips as he kissed his brother again, this time deepening the kiss so that their lips stayed connected, until he could pass his tongue past Sam’s slightly parted lips so that he could taste Sam. The alpha then pulled away slightly to look back at Sam’s face, “Let me prepare you, alright?” 

When Sam nodded, Dean moved to get up, but Sam’s hand immediately shot up to grab Dean’s arm and stop him. “I’m not in heat yet,” Sam began, his face growing hot as he continued, “but, uh, I don’t think you’ll be needing anything to, uh, you know…help.” 

“Oh.” Dean swallowed when he realized what Sam was implying. “Right, then, I guess I’ll just…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he moved back towards Sam, until he was kneeling between Sam’s legs. When Dean’s warm hands reached up to grab Sam’s knees, so that he could gently pull Sam’s legs apart, Sam felt his heart give another nervous, yet excited lurch. 

“If you ever want me to stop at any point,” Dean began, his eyes fixed on Sam’s face as he leaned forwards, while his hands moved to carefully grasp Sam’s cock, “just tell me, alright?” 

Sam bit back a whine and nodded his head. But when he saw and then felt Dean’s mouth around him, he shut his eyes and threw his head back, and a low groan slipped past his lips. Everything seemed to fade away as unadulterated pleasure took hold of him. Never before had Sam felt something like this. Though Sam wouldn’t easily admit it, even when he’d experienced his necessary biannual ruts, he’d oftentimes tried to lessen the agonizing pain by masturbating. Yet each time he tried, waves of revulsion would wash over him, making his stomach roil with disgust. Sometimes he’d force himself to push past the sickening feelings, but even when he finally managed to make himself come, the momentary relief would instantly be overshadowed by the nausea that’d take hold of him afterwards. 

So this pleasure, it was alien to him, and Sam couldn’t ignore how amazing it felt. 

For a while, Sam felt like he was floating high above in the clouds. But then moments later, when he suddenly felt something small and thin softly nudge inside him down below, Sam seemed to fall, jerking back to reality. His head snapped up to see and feel Dean moving a finger inside of him. 

“You alright there?” Dean asked with a pleased smile on his face. 

Knowing his voice would break if he spoke, Sam just nodded his head twice. 

“Good.” Dean carefully inserted a second finger and gently began to move them inside of Sam. “You probably won’t even need that much prep, to be honest,” Dean added quietly a beat later, his gaze full of wonder and something darker as he eyed his fingers as he moved them inside of Sam, “you’re not producing slick just yet, but, fuck, Sammy, you still feel so wet inside, and your body’s letting me stretch you so easily.” 

When Dean found and nudged a particular spot inside of him, Sam closed his eyes and a loud moan escaped from inside of him, his body jerked slightly as a sharp, jolt of pleasure zipped down his back and settled somewhere deep inside his gut.

For a few seconds, everything blacked out as Sam’s body road the waning waves of pleasure. But when he came to, he realized that Dean had added another finger inside of him, that his brother was gently stretching him even more. But soon enough, Dean was pulling out his fingers and was moving up so that he could stare at Sam. 

It took Sam a few seconds to see and realize that Dean was already hard, that his older brother was flushed and gazing at him with such a longing, heated expression that Sam’s heart fluttered rapidly in his constricting chest. 

“Sam…” Dean breathed out, “are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Sam managed to reply in a small, wavering voice. 

Dean brought a hand to guide himself towards Sam, and when the omega felt something noticeably thicker nudge slowly into him, he bit his lower lip to try and hold back the moans and cries that wanted desperately to escape past his closed lips. 

“God, Sammy,” Dean groaned as he let go of his cock and then gradually placed his body on top of Sam’s, “you feel so good around me.” 

The alpha continued pushing in with ease, but stopped when he felt he couldn’t go any further. At that, Sam let out a faint moan and tightened slightly around Dean, making the alpha gnashed his teeth as he restrained himself from moving so that Sam could adjust to him being inside of him. 

“Feel that, Sammy?” Dean asked in a throaty voice, his eyes taking in and relishing the sight of Sam’s vividly flushed skin and the way his little brother’s dark lips were parted as he inhaled and exhaled. “All of my cock’s inside you right now. How does it feel being so full of me?”

“Move,” Sam cried out as his arms reached up to grab Dean’s shoulders, “please, Dean— _move_!”

“I’ll start off slow,” Dean said, but the words were lost to Sam. 

The alpha pulled out slightly and thrust back in, making Sam’s back arch up so that their chests collided. When Dean pulled out even more before pushing back in, Sam let out a groan that served to urge Dean on. But just as Dean pulled back out, Sam trailed his right hand down until it rested on the center of Dean’s chest, “Dean—wait.”

The alpha immediately pulled out completely and paused to looked down at Sam, his brows pulled together in concern. “What’s wrong?” Dean quickly asked. “Do you want me to stop? To pull out?” 

“No, it’s just…” Sam took in a deep breath of air and let it out, “I know I’m not in heat yet, but I think I can feel it growing closer. So, I, uh… I was wondering if you could claim me right now, before my heat officially hits?” 

“Oh,” Dean felt his heart give a fleeting flutter of delight while his inner alpha howled in approval, “if that’s what you want, Sammy, of course I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” the two words were a shy murmur. 

“No need to thank me,” was Dean’s faint, yet pleased reply as he leaned back down to place a kiss on Sam’s lips, “I’d do anything to make you happy, Sammy.” 

In response, Sam felt his face grow even warmer. 

“It’d be best if you turned around so that you’re lying on your stomach.” Dean moved his body to the right so that he was lying on his side beside Sam, and Sam complied, slowly turning his body so that he was lying face-down on the bed, with his face on Dean’s pillow while his arms were resting under it.

Without delay, Dean positioned his body on top of Sam’s, making sure to bring his head down to Sam’s neck to get a good whiff of Sam’s scent. It was still weak, but it was still Sam’s, and that only served to make Dean’s arousal strengthen. 

“You don’t even know how good you smell, Sammy,” Dean whispered as gently nipped the area behind Sam’s neck with his teeth, right above where his bonding gland was, making Sam let out a faint keen, “you’re not even in heat, but your scent’s already starting to drive me crazy.” 

“Dean…” Sam’s small voice wavered, but Dean could feel the way Sam was canting his back to raise his hips below him. 

“Don’t worry, lil’ brother,” Dean reached down with his right hand to position his cock at Sam’s entrance, “I’m right here,” and thrust back inside, causing Dean to let out a muffled grunt. A moan slipped past Sam’s lips then, his fingers unconsciously digging into the bed for purchase. 

Unable to hold back, Dean pulled out and pushed back in, quickly setting a steadily increasing pace as he began to feel the coiling heat deep below his gut grow. When he then began to feel his knot inflate only moments later, he spoke in a low, rough voice, “Sam, ‘m not gonna last much longer.” 

“Knot me,” Sam breathed out without hesitation, “please, Dean—make me yours.”

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growled as he began to add even more force into his thrusts, “’m gonna make you, claim you—everyone’s gonna know that your taken, that you’re _mine_.”

When Dean gave one last, harsh thrust, his knot finally slipped past Sam’s rim, locking the alpha inside the omega. Not a beat later, Sam let out a loud moan as he felt Dean’s cock also hit the bundle of nerves inside of him again, his spine arching up in response so that his back collided with the alpha’s chest. Dean let out a groan when he felt Sam tighten around him, and right as he felt himself come as well, he instinctively opened his mouth, leaned down, and sunk his teeth into the back of Sam’s neck, right above his bonding gland, making his knot swell a faction more as he continued to come inside his little brother, which made Sam let out a cry of pain and pleasure. 

When Dean let go of Sam’s neck, it seemed as if all his energy had vanished, and unable to hold himself up any longer, Dean’s arms gave way and his body came down on top of Sam’s. As the two reveled in the aftershocks of their mating, a serene, almost soothing silence engulfed the room.

“Sorry I just collapsed on top of ya, Sammy,” Dean rasped out after a while, his face resting between Sam’s neck and shoulder. 

“’S alright,” Sam croaked before he tried to clear his throat, “you’re not too heavy. Think I kinda like it, to be honest.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. “Still, it’d be best if we turned so that we’re side-by-side. Don’t wanna end up crushing you.” 

The two then carefully maneuvered themselves so that they could lie down as Dean stated, but even so, the small movements were enough to pull a few hisses of pain from both Sam and Dean. Despite that, Dean was still firmly locked inside of Sam, his cock throbbing every now and again as he came. 

“When do you think your knot’ll deflate?” Sam asked quietly after he felt Dean release yet again inside of him. 

“Don’t know,” Dean admitted tentatively after a pause, “I’ve, uh, never actually knotted anymore before.” When Sam twisted his head to look at Dean, a look of clear disbelief and shock on his face, Dean felt his face heat up. “What? I may like sex, but knotting always seemed like a pretty intimate thing, something you’d only do with someone you were really serious ‘bout, and since I’ve never really felt like that about a person before, well…” 

Sam flushed and looked away, mumbling a quiet, “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Dean let out a small sigh, “since you’ve been so honestly with me about everything, ’s only fair I tell you the truth about this. I always lied to you and Dad about how I spent my ruts. If I didn’t, or wasn’t able to suppress them in time, I just ended up going through it alone. It sucked, but I just didn’t want to take the chance that I might accidentally knot, much less claim someone, while I was in rut and not thinkin’ straight.” There was a minute pause. “Plus, as cheesy as this is gonna sound, I don’t know, spending my rut with someone just never really…sounded all that great? Not when my heart and inner alpha would only want and accept one person.”

The words brought a grin to Sam’s face. “God, Dean, really, and you said I was a romantic sap. I think you should just admit it now, you’re the real romantic sap here.” 

In response, Dean reprimanded Sam by gently biting the area around the claiming mark he’d left on Sam, making Sam let out a surprised gasp. When Dean pulled back, the corners of his lips were pulled up into a satisfied smirk. “Fine—then I guess I’ll just have to be the best romantic sap ever, just you wait.” 

Any thought of replying was promptly taken away when Sam felt an abrupt churning in his gut that was followed by an unfamiliar heat that gradually began to take hold of him. 

Given their immediate proximity, Dean immediately picked up on the change—Sam’s scent was rapidly changing, becoming sweeter and stronger. 

Within moments, the two knew—Sam was finally going into heat. 

“Fuck,” Dean said in a gruff voice as he pulsed once more inside of Sam.

Any possibility of Dean’s knot shrinking was instantaneously discarded, as Sam’s pheromones, now being so potent and near, seemed to make Dean’s knot swell up inside of Sam even more. 

“Dean…” Sam called out, his muted voice sounded almost pained.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean answered as his hips moved forward just a bit, pushing his knot just a faction further into Sam, eliciting a breathy moan from the omega, “I’m right here, I’ll take care of ya.” 

 

• • •

 

As Sam came to, he quickly became aware of the way his muscles protested his attempts at movement, the way his back ached most of all, and the somewhat plain, yet pleasant throbbing between his legs. But other than that, Sam felt good, content, satisfied. 

It took a few long seconds before realization struck Sam, and when it did, Sam quickly sat up on the bed, feeling very much like someone had just dunked a bucket of ice-cold water over him. He immediately reached over and nudged Dean until his older brother woke up. 

“Sam, come on,” Dean groaned as he forced his eyes open, “it’s way too early for me to be awa—”

Yet Sam promptly cut Dean off, his voice a panicked rush, “Dean! My heat’s gone!” 

For a few seconds, Dean merely stared dazedly up at Sam, clearly not entirely awake and aware, but Sam knew right away when Dean understood the meaning behind his words, because his brother quickly sat up too and looked at Sam with wide surprised, bewildered eyes. 

“Gone?” Dean asked. “But, uh—what day is it?” 

“Dean, it’s only been one day,” Sam replied in a quiet voice, “my heat started yesterday and it’s already gone.” 

“Oh,” Dean appeared taken aback, “then that means…”

“I’m…” Sam struggled to swallow, “I’m likely pregnant.” When Dean said nothing, his eyes merely staring ahead, Sam let out a quivering sigh, “I’m so sorry, Dean. I… God, I feel so stupid. I didn’t _think_. If I was changed from an alpha to an omega with magic, it makes sense that I’d be given the same reproductive capabilities of an omega. I lost my knot, but now I can produce slick, and, well…I guess I should’ve thought about the possibility of me being able to get pregnant as well, but, fuck…” Sam hung his head in shame, “given everything I’ve been dealing with lately, I just… It never even occurred to me.” 

“Sam, it’s okay,” Dean reached out to place a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder, “it’s not your fault, we’ve both had some pretty hectic days lately.” Dean frowned and looked at Sam carefully. “Do you, uh— Sam, do you want me to go get you an after-heat pill?” 

“No!” the word was blurted out before Sam could even think it. When Dean only looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised by his little brother’s abrupt, yet unfaltering response, Sam rushed to explain himself. 

“Dean, I won’t lie to you,” Sam let out a shaky breath of air, his lips then twisting into a slightly perturbed frown before he continued speaking, “I know that since we’re hunters, settling down and raising a family doesn’t really seem like a plausible, much less good thing to do, but I’ve wanted something like this since before I even graduated from high school.” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “It was another reason I left, why I wanted to get away from hunting. Dean, I’ve wanted a normal life for so long now, and honestly, I still do. I want everything—bonding, marriage, a house, and children. For a while, while I was at Stanford, I thought it might’ve been possible for me, at least in regards to me having my own home and a possible, steady career as a lawyer. But then Jess was killed, and I was pulled back into the hunting lifestyle, and, Dean, while I _am_ happy to be by your side again, my heart still craves to have a normal life like that.” 

“You know…” Dean let out a sigh, but Sam noted that his older brother looked thoughtful as he spoke, “when you were a senior in high school and you were months away from graduating, I started to dream of us getting married when we were older, of us getting our own place once we decided to stop hunting, of us growing old together. I know two alphas can’t biologically have a child together, but I admit that in some of my craziest dreams, I did imagine what it might’ve been like it had been possible, and, truthfully, Sam, the thought of us being parents to a child that is, by some pretty crazy miracle, both of ours, always appealed to me. I just… I never thought such a thing might actually be possible. 

“But now you’re an omega, and, uh, you’re heat is over, and I… I guess what I’m trying to say is that no matter what you choose right now, I’m going to stay by your side.” Dean’s hand gave Sam’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Sam, you’re my omega now, my _bondmate_ , and no matter what happens, I’m going to be right here beside you. I’ll support whatever decision you make.” 

“What if…” Sam stopped to look at Dean for a moment before he continued, “What if I do want to keep the baby?”

“Then…” Dean began carefully as he looked back at Sam with a slight smile, “I’d ask if you want to start looking for a place somewhere—a house with at least two rooms. Or, I guess, three rooms would be better, just in case, right?” 

It was impossible for Sam to ignore the delightful jump his heart gave, the way his chest swelled with a pleasant warmth that made his eyes burn.

“I’m just…surprised, I guess,” Sam let out a short, faint laugh, “I knew I was never going to biologically sire a child. Truthfully, I thought, if at all, I might one day adopt in the distant future. But now that I’ve been an omega for a few days, I just…it never occurred to me that _I_ might one day bear a child. It…” Sam smiled, “it’s a terrifying prospect, honestly, but at the same time, I can’t deny that, as odd as it might be given the timing, I feel rather good about it, pleased really,” then, as Sam reached up with his right hand to place it on top of Dean’s on his shoulder, Sam’s cheeks became tinged with pink as he added in a lower voice, “especially since this isn’t going to be just my child, but also yours. Being able to have a child with you was something I could only envision in some of my wildest dreams. I never once thought it might one day come true.” 

Though the corners of Dean’s lips upturned into a pleased smile, the alpha pulled his hand back to rub at his burning eyes with his fingers. “Damn, Sammy, well, I guess that settles it. I guess we’re gonna be parents in about nine months. That should hopefully give us enough time to sort everything out so we can get our own place and some steady jobs. And to, uh,” Dean let out a nervous laugh, “read as many parenting books and sites online as we can.”

Sam let out a faint laugh at Dean’s last sentence. “And too look up some baby names.” 

“Yeah, that too.” Dean grinned, and Sam’s heart swelled with how happy his older brother looked, how the prospect of them becoming parents truly delighted him. “Now that we’ve got this all covered, how ‘bout we go back to sleep? I know you can get up as soon as the sun rises, Sammy, but some of us need at least a few more hours of sleep before we’re able to become functional human beings in the morning.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and was unable to stop his lips from turning up into a smile. “Alright, fine, but you’re buying breakfast once we finally get up.” 

“Of course.” Dean lay back on the bed and waited for Sam to join him, and when Sam did, Dean moved them so that they were both lying on their sides, with Sam’s back against Dean’s chest. The alpha wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and let his hand rest gently against Sam’s stomach. He leaned in and let his nose rest against the back of Sam’s neck, right above the area he’d bitten and marked Sam last night when he’d claimed him. “Gotta make sure to treat my mate right,” Dean whispered gently, “just you wait, Sammy, I’ll be the best mate and alpha ever, I swear.”

Sam carefully leaned back into Dean’s warm chest and reveled in the intimacy he could now share with his brother, with his _mate_. 

Though Sam didn’t voice the words, he couldn’t help but think fondly— _I’m sure you’ll make a great father, too, Dean._

As Sam listened to Dean’s breathing even out and felt the way his brother’s body relaxed as he fell back asleep, Sam let his mind ponder everything that led up to this. 

Though that witch had changed him into an omega without his consent as a way to punish him, the curse had inadvertently ended up being one of the best thing that could’ve happened to Sam. Thanks to her petty revenge over his rejection, he wasn’t an alpha anymore, he was an omega—and, at last, he was finally at ease with his body. Along with that, his dynamic change had been the catalyst; now, because of it, him and Dean had been able to confess to things they likely would’ve continued to kept hidden from one another, things that led him and Dean to be where they are now—bonded, with a child on the way.

It was like a dream come true—one that Sam never wanted to wake up from.

With a content smile on his face, Sam placed his arm on his side so that his hand could rest on top of Dean’s. He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes, feeling excited about the future for the first time in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr as [rhyaenv](https://rhyaenv.tumblr.com/). ♥


End file.
